Freak
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Descabellado o maravilloso, dime, ¿acaso te asusta la sangre? {Mini serie de drabbles/viñetas}
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, con motivos del día de brujas o Halloween, me decidí por hacer esta pequeña serie de drabbles o viñetas. Subiré uno diario hasta el 31 donde todo se juntará. Espero les guste, a cualquiera que quisiera aventurarse a leerlo, gracias y no les entretengo más _

* * *

><p><strong>Freak <strong>

**Envy**

La delicada risa de una dama inundaba la habitación apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana de cristal.

Oculta en la penumbra, la silueta de una joven se apreciaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

— ¿Acaso no luzco hermosa? —se murmuró con una tierna sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Su largo cabello dorado y rizado caía en cascada por su espalda ocultando parte del vestido que llevaba consigo, donde resaltaban pequeñas marcas oscuras sin saberse exactamente qué eran.

Alzando las manos se colocó delicadamente una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

—Wendy, ¿acaso no luzco hermosa?

Sonriendo, se giró observando el cuerpo ensangrentado, inerte y desnudo de una joven de cabellos oscuros cuyos ojos le observaban como dos gemas sin brillo.

The Rotten Princess {Bebe}


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

**Patch**

Con aguja e hilo en mano procedió a coser las ropas para su maniquí. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a su blanco títere postrado en una de las ventanas.

Tarareando una canción giró en torno a la mesa de la habitación llegando hasta su preciada posesión. Entre sus manos llevaba la tela de brillantes colores, que por accidente dejó caer al suelo teñido de un color carmín.

Restándole importancia estiró uno de los brazos de su maniquí, y comenzó a coser en sus dedos desnudos, ocultando el blanquecino material.

Encantado con el resultado, el joven de cabellera dorada juntó sus manos en un seco aplauso.

—Es perfecta —susurró con su brillante sonrisa al cuerpo de su maniquí. La putrefacta esencia que inundaba el aire no le importó pues su bella creación resplandecía como el mismo sol. Las pequeñas partes malolientes eran aplastadas por sus pies sin consideración.

Con diversos pedazos decolorados, podridos y cosidos sin un orden específico, un perfecto maniquí con cuerpo de chica y rostro de ángel le mostraba una sonrisa deformada, de donde brotaba un espeso líquido cayendo por su barbilla, sin ninguna emoción desde el umbral de la ventana.

Craftsman {Butters}


	3. Chapter 3

**III. **

**Candy**

Dejó caer el utensilio de cocina sobre la carne. Se llevó aquel pedazo saboreándolo como si de una exquisitez se tratara.

En el comedor disfrutaba de su cena sin ninguna inhibición. Rodeada de inmensos platos adornados de la más excéntrica forma, hacían que se sintiera de lo mejor.

Volvió a dejar caer el tenedor sobre la carne, haciendo que expulsara sus característicos jugos.

Sonrió y levantó el utensilio bruscamente ensuciando con los líquidos el blanco mantel.

—Te amo tanto que podría comerte —mencionó con los labios tan rojizos como su propio cabello. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con su acompañante. —Mi querido

Soltó una carcajada desagradable, siendo únicamente escuchada por el silencio del cuerpo de un hombre de cabellera rubia sin globos oculares que yacía erguido en la silla del lado contrario con tenedor y cuchillo en sus estáticas manos.

The Cannibal Queen {Red}


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

**Scratch **

— ¡Por favor detente! —le gritó con desesperación la mujer.

Entornó la mirada en su cuerpo cuyos brazos se alzaban haciendo el intento de cubrirse. Chasqueó la lengua con descontento.

— ¿Esperar dices? ¿Esperar? —con la mirada desorbitada apartó sus brazos y acercó la cuchilla a su cuello con detenimiento. —Querida, aquí no existe eso llamado espera —a pesar de la burla en su voz, siguió con la expresión de seriedad. Sus grisáceos ojos parecían resplandecer con un brillo carmesí.

Poco le importaron los ruegos por parte de la mujer pues rebanó su cuello sin piedad y cuidado alguno, destrozando sus vertebras y haciendo que cayera su cabeza hacia el frente mientras su cuerpo expulsaba sangre.

Dejó que la emoción retorcida en su mente le embargara, formándose así, algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba la sangre brotar y caer descontroladamente, manchando el asfalto.

The Ripper {Craig}


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

**Glass **

Abrió sus ojos de cristal viéndose en una habitación desolada. Hizo ademanes de querer levantarse pero sus articulaciones crujían por la fricción.

Después de movimientos bruscos logró incorporarse para quedar sentada en medio de la habitación. La bombilla estaba rota, pero la luz de la mañana inundaba poco a poco cada rincón.

Observó sus pálidas manos y movió sus falanges ignorando el crujido que surgía de ellas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su maestro?

Su purpura mirada vidriosa buscó en lo profundo de las sombras hasta que logró contemplarse un poco más.

Sus blancos pies se sentían cálidos por un líquido espeso debajo de ellos, con dificultad logró levantar uno que escurría con aquella sustancia.

Su maestro.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente fabricada. Intermitentes los recuerdos que acudieron con demasía descontrolada. Había hecho "desaparecer" a su maestro en un arranque de ira.

Desesperada, miró cada pequeño rincón en busca de algo que resaltara, entonces lo encontró, a su maestro, sentado en una de las esquinas, inmutable como lo recordaba pero sin aquellos característicos signos de vida.

Observó sus manos nuevamente. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

The Puppet, Destructive Diva {Wendy}


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

**Domination**

Un susurro llegó a sus oídos por medio del aire, erizándole la piel. Tembloroso encogió los hombros buscando algo reconfortante en que pensar.

Nuevamente una voz le habló al oído. Grave y raposa. Espesa y fría. Cuya falta de sentimiento calaba hasta los huesos. Por un momento se sintió invadido por una sensación de vacío.

Miró el camino que emprendía, no llegaba a ninguna parte, sólo a un pequeño riachuelo por un camino empedrado. Se detuvo abruptamente una vez le llamaron a sus espaldas.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, Tweak.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Negándose una y otra vez mentalmente. Por qué había hecho aquel trato.

—No quisiera obligarte, pero no me dejas opción.

Con ese murmuro nuevamente su piel se erizó irrefutablemente. Repentinamente sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, sin aliento se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las piedras hiriéndose los brazos, piernas y cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos mientras boqueaba en busca de aire sin mucho éxito.

Apunto de caer en la inconsciencia vislumbró al hombre que le atosigaba, vestido convencionalmente con un elegante traje de negro. Su castaño cabello y su rojiza mirada. Lo último que vio antes de soltar su soplo de vida fue la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro. Debió verse patético.

Rebosante, aspiró y soltó aire.

—Nada mejor que una inocente vida más —murmuró el castaño a la nada mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad dejando que su risa se fuera con el viento atravesando el cuerpo inerte de un muchacho rubio junto al riachuelo.

The Evil {Clyde}


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. **

**It's Show Time**

—Incautas e inocentes almas han caído en éste hueco profundo sin fin. Sin saber de toda aquella tortura que les espera. Preparado para la destrucción, así es como me encuentro. En éste camino sin fin, he emprendido el viaje del no retorno, y vengo a presentarles la maravilla de la maldad que abunda en éste tremendo y poco convencional lugar. ¿Mi nombre? No es necesario que lo conozcan, soy el director y maestro que les guiará sin dudar mostrando cada uno de los atributos de los seres que existen aquí. Pero cuidado, aquellos que se distraigan y se dejen caer en las garras de éstos individuos, no serán capaces de escapar. Gracias por su atención y bienvenidos a mi espectáculo, el maravilloso circo de la noche.

Un apuesto varón de cabellera azabache alzaba la voz dejando que las palabras fluyeran de entre sus labios. Llevaba consigo un extravagante vestuario que consistía en un llamativo abrigo de colas, un negro sombrero de copa, un pantalón y botas del mismo color. Con cada palabra que salía agitaba su látigo para llamar la atención de las personas que una vez caían ahí, eran obligadas a "presenciar del espectáculo". Sus ojos zafiro resplandecían al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y una sonrisa igual de resplandeciente aparecía en su rostro.

En el centro de la pista, era iluminado por un centenar de luces blancas, resaltando su pálida y grisácea piel.

Giró sobre sus talones yendo hasta una gran carpa de color rojo tostado. Alzó nuevamente la voz.

— ¡Pasen y admiren!

Abriendo la carpa únicamente para mostrar la oscuridad que ahí reinaba, invitaba a los curiosos de echar una mirada.

Con unos cuantos movimientos en su látigo hacía que entrara más de un individuo.

Se quedó detrás del grupo que se formó, observándoles con sus ojos zafiros centellantes.

—En éste oscuro lugar podrán observar con detenimiento cada fenómeno que aceptó la condena de permanecer aquí sin prejuicios. —les murmuró quedamente sonriendo por el hecho de que vio como a cada uno se le erizaba la piel.

Los guió hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de neblina espesa cortante de oxígeno. Con un chasquido de dedos, aparecieron seis compartimentos (cajas de cristal) ennegrecidos y opacos, dificultando la visión en su interior.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar al centro de los compartimentos y de la pequeña multitud.

—Primero, les mostraré a la estrella del espectáculo, de **mi** espectáculo, nuestra dulce princesa —apuntando al compartimiento a su derecha, el cristal, antes opaco, se volvió visible mostrando a una bella joven de mediana estatura y cabello tan largo, dorado y rizado como si fuese rapunzel. Lo único que llegaba a sobresalir sobre aquella hermosa mujer eran sus ropas maltrechas y ensangrentadas, seguido de la mirada de arrepentimiento que inundaba sus orbes. —Nuestra dulce princesa que por la envidia logró conseguir un tan preciado puesto, más su castigo yace en el escozor que sufre en manos y pies haciéndolos sangrar incontables veces —al escuchar las palabras del hombre, la rubia acercó bruscamente sus palmas al cristal, en busca de escapatoria, dejando un rastro de sangre al retirarlas, y su mirada detonaba más de una emoción cargada con desesperación e ira.

—En segundo, se encuentra el artesano, el joven cuya habilidad le llevó más que lejos —con una maligna sonrisa apuntó al segundo compartimento, apareciendo así un joven de mirada cristalinamente azul y cabello rubio con un trajecito azul celeste, sucio y con incontables parches. —la habilidad que le llevó lejos es la misma que le condenó. —unidas con hilo sus falanges yacían mientras que un tono verdoso le llegaba por las puntas. Grapas se hundían en su cuero cabelludo y de los orificios escurría pus amarillento. Parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto y temblaba contenido.

—Tercera, se encuentra la reina de reinas, cuyo amor explotó en una alteración máxima y expresión de su personalidad. —Una pelirroja cuyo vestido abultado se apretaba contra las paredes de cristal se dejó ver. Su boca parecía haber sido cosida con el hilo más grueso que se pudo encontrar, y sus párpados extirpados pero vueltos a colocar erráticamente. No contaba con manos y no se dejaba ver nada más pues su gran vestido impedía la percepción de todo su cuerpo maltrecho. —A pesar de ser tan hermosa ha terminado de esta manera, con partes faltantes de su cuerpo, y eso, es verdaderamente un amor, sin duda alguna. —le mandó una carismática sonrisa a la pelirroja, quien frunció el entrecejo y golpeó una de las paredes con su antebrazo haciendo que todos se sobresaltan excepto por, claro estaba, el azabache.

—Cuarto —dijo sin más y se alumbró la caja de cristal con un hombre de cabellera negra y algo alborotada. Portaba una gabardina negra desgarrada. —Por causar tantos problemas, se le ha dado un doloroso castigo perpetuo, lamentablemente. El que atormenta recibe su castigo; ojo por ojo, diente por diente —observándole detenidamente, no tenía expresión en su rostro pero sus ojos expresaban una ira profunda hacia el maestro. En su cuello yacían incontables cicatrices, algunas marcas todavía frescas, recién hechas hacía minutos, de donde escurrían líquidos desconocidos y sus brazos se cruzaban en su espalda de manera sobre natural y poco estética, dolorosa. Se movía forzadamente, movimientos casi mecánicos. Se encorvó hacia enfrente ladeando la cabeza con esos perturbadores movimientos. Apoyó la frente en el cristal mirando de manera penetrante al maestro quien le sonreía.

—Quinta, mi muñeca preferida —al alzar la voz y dejar ver en el cristal. Una muñeca de porcelana yacía recargada en la pared con sus ojos de vidrio púrpura observando a los espectadores. Era muy hermosa, pero le faltaban partes a sus brazos, estaba rota. —Al cometer el error de destruir a su maestro permanece como la muñeca imperfecta. Es imposible repararla pues enseguida se desquebraja —con un dedo acarició el cristal bajo la atenta mirada de la muñeca, quien parecía consternada. El pelinegro retiró suavemente la mano del cristal endureciendo la mirada.

—Y, por último, está el terror nocturno y persistente. Sexto, pero no menos importante —Un hombre encadenado se lucía en la caja de cristal. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y una máscara cubría su boca. —Éste ser es tan impredecible que se le negó el derecho a hablar pues resulta un peligro para mi salud mental —dijo con sarcasmo, y rió con fuerza. Observó a los espectadores. —Tienen prohibido acercarse a éste monstruo —nuevamente rió y se acercó a la caja del mencionado. —Siempre es tan interesante observarte —con la sonrisa en su rostro se alejó mientras el hombre castaño se retorcía bruscamente entre las cadenas que le retenían en su sitio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque —dejó una pausa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de un individuo —también serán parte del espectáculo —sonrió enormemente mostrando sus relucientes dientes. Con esa sentencia, todo se oscureció nuevamente y los gritos de los individuos no se hicieron esperar.

El maestro salió de la carpa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se quitó por un momento el sombrero de copa y sacudió su cabello repetidas veces. Volvió a colocarse el sombrero y llevó su mirada a las gradas, que eran ocupadas únicamente por un ser de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa angelical, que dedicaba esa tierna sonrisa al pelinegro. Aquel pelirrojo hacía un gran contraste con el penumbroso lugar.

En un segundo, la pista se inundó de pétalos de rosa, rodeando maravillosamente al maestro en una danza delicada, quien tenía sus brazos extendidos dejándose hacer por el viento.

La princesa podrida, cegada por la envidia y la avaricia de poder.

El artesano, cuya obra resultó en algo que le perjudicó.

La reina caníbal, quien demostró su amor peculiar por los alimentos más exóticos.

El destripador, quien se regocijaba con los ruegos de sus víctimas.

La marioneta, una diva destructiva cuyo pacto destrozó.

Y

El malvado, dueño del terror eterno que acosaba a las almas de los torpes que se dejaban hacer por él.

Estaban ahí para él y por él. Él se encargaría de regularlos, controlarlos, tenerlos a sus pies, que cumplieran con sus reglas sin excepciones. Porque él era el director, el jefe.

Ensanchando y torciendo su sonrisa, sus ojos lentamente se opacaron y su piel ennegreció entre tonos pantanosos; morados, azules y amarillos, comenzaba a pudrirse.

—Bienvenidas, incautas e inocentes almas, es hora de abrir el telón y que comience el espectáculo.

Con esas simples palabras y un chasquido de dedos, los pétalos se esfumaron en colores marrones.

Se abrió la carpa dejando salir la espesa neblina, que tomó el lugar de los pétalos con anterioridad, y los seis inquilinos que se encontraban en las cajas de cristal, ahora estaban libres, completamente empapados de sangre.

Era el momento **esencial** para su ser **especial**.

—Es la hora.

The Master {Stan}

* * *

><p><em>Y con esto he finalizado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta serie disparatada. <em>

_Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, y terrorífico halloween ~ _


End file.
